


play with me now

by orphan_account



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: minhyuk has a treat for bin.
Relationships: Moon Bin/Park Minhyuk | Rocky
Kudos: 27





	play with me now

**Author's Note:**

> role play encouraged this. 
> 
> (im wrote this at 2am, unhinged. if you see typos/grammar mistakes, look away)

Minhyuk looked at himself in the mirror one last time, admiring his handiwork before looking at the clock on the wall beside him.

Roughly 5 more minutes for bin to come home from college. Roughly 5 more minutes before bin sees him and completely loses his mind.  
He then got off from the dressing table and perched himself on their shared bed. Like a cat waiting for its prey. Literally. 

Atop his head were sequined cat ears bin had gifted him recently matched with a thin sliver of laced material tied around his neck as a make shift choker. His eyes were decorated with glittery eyeshadow and lust and a black netted shirt hugged his lithe frame. He also had on a pair of black skinny jeans to pull the entire look together (though there was one thing still hidden from view that bin would be delighted to find later).

Just as he was making himself comfortable, minhyuk heard shuffling outside their door and bin's voice calling out to him - probably wondering where he was; since on a normal day he would be by the door, ready to welcome bin with doe eyes and a soft peck.  
Today how ever, today was different, and minhyuk smirked to himself before letting bin know he was in their room. He heard more shuffling outside - probably bin getting something to snack on - before the door flung open and bin walked in.

"Hey babe. why was the door-" he stopped mid sentence, both the cookie in his hand and his jaw dropped to the floor. 

Minhyuk had perched himself on his knees against the head of the bed, hands reaching behind to grip the frame and body leaning forwards in an attempt to muster all of the sexiness he possibly could.  
Which was a shit ton, by the way. Park Minhyuk was a sexy dude. 

He wore the most infuriating smirk on his face and if bin wasn't so tempted to fuck him senseless right then and there he might have screamed. 

Actually, scratch that, he did scream. Or well, what ever sound it was that could come out of his mouth after seeing his boyfriend in such a position. And in that outfit and accessories too. 

"M-Minhyuk?" bin squeaked out - not trusting himself to speak. His mouth was as dry as the air around him.

"Come closer baby. I won't bite." Minhyuk looked at him smugly, winking before he added, "unless you want me to, of course."

That seemed to be the final straw before bin officially lost it because in the next moment bin was walking up to their bed with a purpose.  
The purpose being to leave rocky as fucked out as he possibly could.

Minhyuk moaned when he saw bins gaze shifting into something darker, hungrier and he pushed his body out more, rolling it, as if to say 'come get a taste' and that is exactly what bin did. 

Slamming minhyuk's entire body back against the headboard, bin stradled the younger boy and kissed him feverently. Sucking and biting on the boys lower lip like a starved man having his first meal in days.

Minhyuk moaned in pleasure as Bin let his hands roam around his body. Gently caressing Minhyuks chest, his hands found the boys hardened nipples through the scratchy fabric and began toying with the little pink nubs, hardening them further while he ravished in the delicious moans minhyuk elicited into their kiss. 

Using this opportunity bin slid his tongue into the boys mouth and licked around the caven before both tongues were caught in an endless game of tug of war. 

Bin then drew away from the kiss to look at the dishevelled boy in front of him and felt the tent in his pants tightening, seeing the state minhyuk was already in when this wasn't even the half of it.

"Look at you, all pretty and looking ready to be fucked" bin said, dark gaze glazing over the boy and his apparel. "Look at you," Bin licked his lips and then whispered, "Kitten." 

Minhyuk moaned at the pet name and then moved forward, he pushed bin down on to the bed so that he was the one doing the stradling this time.

Stretching out onto all fours, he purred and began licking at bins clothed bulge.  
He mouthed at the hardened dick which made bin moan and thrust up further, chasing as much friction as he could. 

"Do you like that?" minhyuk asks, landing a rough kiss onto the boys clothed shaft, making bin squirm in pleasure. "Do you like it when kitten plays with you? Do I arouse you, master?" minhyuk asks, lifting the hem of bins shirt so he can lick on the patch of skin instead of cloth. 

Bin leans forward and takes his entire shirt off and pulls minhyuk up and into another kiss. 

It's hungry and lewd and there's saliva everywhere but neither boy cares. "You're driving me fucking insane" bin says into the kiss before capturing minhyuks tongue with his own and sucking on it. 

"That was my intention" minhyuk retorts as they break apart. 

He purrs again and pushes bin back down, biting softly into bins neck before he soothes the skin with his tongue. 

Minhyuk continues his ministrations of leaving marks on his lover until he reaches bins chest, where he begins lapping on the older boys perky nipples instead. 

Bin moans and thrusts his chest upwards into minhyuks face, a silent plea to keep going. And so he does. 

Minhyuk rolls the older boys nipple in between his teeth before soothing it with his tongue and blows on it, the cool air making bin shudder. 

He then continues the procedure on the other bud while his fingers toy with the abandoned nipple instead, rubbing it raw, all the while grinding down onto bins erection with his own clothed dick until bin is writhing in pleasure. 

"I feel like I could cum just from this I swear" bin whispers out, humping his aching cock against the younger boy's.

Minhyuk releases the older boys nipple with a faint pop and looks him in the eye. "don't you dare," he says. 

There's a hungry lustful look in his eyes that makes bin shiver in excitement and his dick throb. 

"What do you want me to do, kitten?" bin asks, licking his lips, a matching gaze of lust painted in his eyes.

"Want you to aahh-" he mewls as bin reaches out to rub at his aching dick- "want you to fuck me. Fuck me senseless. Wreck me." he pants out as bins rubbing becomes vigorous.

Bin sits up and flips their positions. Taking care not to mess with the set of cat ears perched on top of his lovers head, he carefully removes and throws off minhyuks shirt.

Revelling in the soft patch of skin now in front of him, he bends down and takes turns softly sucking on both of minhyuks nipples while undoing the button on the boys jeans, leaving minhyuk to moan and thrash around in pleasure beneath him.

Once free from the articles of clothing, minhyuks dick immediately slaps against his abdomen and bin barely has time to admire the view before minhyuk is thrusting his dick upwards and into his mouth. 

Bobbing his head up and down in tune to minhyuks rough breathing, bin deep throats the boy with ease and hollows his cheeks, causing minhyuk to moan loudly and thrust upwards. 

Bin chokes around the boys thick length slightly before he regains his composure and minhyuk makes sure he's okay before he thrusts into bins mouth again, fucking his face. 

"Bin," minhyuk moans, pushing the boy away slightly after a while. "Bin I'm getting close."

Bin releases the boys member with a loud pop, "Don't. I want you to come with me." bin's gaze is deep and lust filled and minhyuk moves from underneath bin to help him remove his own pants and underwear before propping himself in front of him on all fours.

Wordlessly, he turns himself so that his ass is in bins view instead and he smirks when he hears the older boys breath hitch in his throat.  
Tucked snug into his perky ass is a buttplug with a fuzzy tail attached onto it. He'd fucked himself with it earlier so that his hole would be lose for bin to take when he did. 

As though he was put in a trance by the object, minhyuk felt bin tugging on the tail a little and thrusted it back into the younger boy with force, causing the boy to gasp and then scream out in pleasure. 

He continued the ministrations until minhyuk was a moaning mess, dropped down flat on the bed already feeling bottomed out.  
"You're fucking insane," bin leaned over and growled in minhyuks ear before reaching out to grab the lube from their nightstand. 

His dick was pressing against minhyuks ass cheeks and if minhyuk moved slightly he would be able to- bin had moved backwards and resumed his position, lube attained.  
"What an impatient kitten" bin chuckles as he hears minhyuk groan at the loss of heat behind him.  
"Just fuck me master please," minhyuk whispers, craving bin inside him more than ever now. "I want to feel you inside me. Need to be filled with you." 

A jolt of arousal travels down to bins already erect member and he pulls the plug completely out of minhyuks butt and watches deliriously as his little pink hole flutters at the loss of the object, asking for something else to be put in its place. "Your wish is my command." bin kisses minhyuks back before applying the lube onto his member and positioning it in line with minhyuks (still spasming) hole.

He slightly eases himself in, thrusting in and out of minhyuk gently so as to not hurt his lover. Though minhyuk seemed to have a different idea because in the next minute he's pushing himself backwards with force, enveloping bins member whole. The ring of muscles stretch around bins dick even more and they're both screaming in pleasure. 

"So you want it rough do you kitten?" bin asks once he regains his composure.

Minhyuk moaned out a strangled "Yes" before bin pushes him face down onto the bed and starts thrusting himself in and out of minhyuks heated walls with fervour.

It's a little sloppy at first, the semi-tightness of minhyuks hole and the lewd sounds the younger boy made intoxicating bin to the fullest. But he found his rhythm and the room was soon filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin and strangled cries of pleasure.

"Im close" bin moans, and reaches out to stroke minhyuk from under him. "Come with me, kitten." 

Bin picks minhyuk up and rests him against his chest, allowing minhyuk to ride him as he strokes the younger boys pliant shaft. 

There's no sense of rhythm at all, just heavy breathing and the loud squeaking of their bed as both boys chase their orgasms. 

Bin strokes minhyuk with a quicker pace and soon minhyuk is throwing his head back moaning, he buries bins length into him with force before he comes onto bins fingers and splatters across their bed. And then bin is jerking himself with a heated fervour chasing his own climax before he too comes inside the boy with a strangled moan.  
"Put the plug back inside me" minhyuk whispers out. "I want you to taste yourself later."

Bins eyebrows fly into his hair and he let's out an amused chuckle. "Look at you. You're completely fucked out and you still want more later?" he asks. 

Minhyuk looks at him devilishly, not a single bit of shame betraying him, "What can I say, I can never have enough of you." 

\-----

Later when they're both clean and completely worn out from their second set of adventures for the day, bin takes minhyuk into his embrace. 

He presses a soft kiss to his temple and strokes the hair out of his eyes.  
"You looked stunning today, by the way." he whispers into the boys hairline. 

"I always look stunning" minhyuk retorts, his head resting against bins chest.  
Bin let's out an amused chuckle. "I suppose you do." 

He feels minhyuk smiling and then pressing a feather of a kiss against his collarbone.  
"I love you," minhyuk whispers, breath fanning against bins clavicle. 

"I love you too." bin returns, before pressing one last kiss into the boys hair and they both succumb to the weariness tugging at them, tangled into each other comfortably as the stars twinkle outside.


End file.
